


Thunder and Flames: Reunion

by KeithTheWriter



Series: Thunder And Flames [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Basically an excuse to write FE stuff, F/M, Introductory Short Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: Like the tag says, it's mostly an excuse to dip my toes into FE on this site. I played awakening a year ago, and FE Warriors looks sweet as f*ck, so I decided to use my "Robin", Marc and his wife, Nowi as fodder for some little stories here and there.I also created some supplementary characters of (as far as I can't tell) my own imagination, as a way of expanding the new region in these stories.





	Thunder and Flames: Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> As always guys/gals, comments are always appreciated (positive or otherwise, it's all cool).
> 
> Also, if anyone is feeling artsy, I have art info on my profile section
> 
> Peace
> 
> K

Thunder and Flames: Reunited

Upon the death of Grima, a relative calm returned to Ylisse, As much peace there can be with a heavily concussed Ex-Queen and many friends and family members dead or missing. For Marc, he was married, almost died several times and had his daughter Morgan (from the future) killed by Risen. After he "sacrificed" himself. He suddenly just...was...all over again. To cut ties with all the chaos, he went by a new alias, Krayus, kinda like Severa and Laslo did (quite recently, actually). Despite leaving his family behind across several borders. He found good employment as an aide to a barbarian king named Edmund The Greyskinned, as a court wizard. It isn't exactly exhilarating, to be blunt. But a chance encounter would reunite him with his loved ones, if that's a good or bad thing is...too early to say.

"Hey! Krayus! I gotta question ta ask you..." Edmund echoes throughout the small tent he called the "Wizards Abode". His stocky darkened frame mashing through the thin entrance flaps.

"What...is it Edmund?" 

"I uh...the miners got this glowing rock in the dig site...we think it might be tied to them Manaketes you were talkin about.."

"Is it just a ruby like the last two?"

"No! Why would my boys be wrong?"

Without replying, Marc stares Edmund in the face and glares silently through his greying white hair, giving a uncomfortable stare

"I got it right here, take a look..."

Edmund placed the stone on the desk Marc set up in a clean corner of the tent, and it immediately pulsed with green sheen. Marc carefully channeled a controlling aura over the stone so he could safely examine it. After a minute or two of deliberation.

"This is a Beaststone...but it isn't for Manaketes...it seems almost Taguel in nature...dated about...100-200 years based on damages and rust on the holding metals, you could probably sell this to the Nohrians for about...1500 gold...maybe?"

"Wonderful work wizard! You keep at this, I may start letting you travel...!"

Before he could continue, a heavy-set soldier stumbled in and exhaled a deep, panicked breath

"MY KING! THERE IS A VISITOR!"

"A visitor? Who?"

"They wouldn't say...but they seemed distressed and impatient...they want Krayus, sir..."

"Sonofabitch...I guess we oughta let em see him, but get Morrut and Kemdarr to follow him!"

"Aye aye!"

Ah, yes...Morrut and Kemdarr, the two "envoys" of the court wizard. Morrut is some snooty, tank of a Germanic oaf with an axe and a deathwish, who was captured by Marc during some random invasion. Marc spared him, and Morrut pledged his life to him. Kemdarr is a robe wearing mage of his own merit, who accompanies Marc to learn of when and where he came from. If it wasn't for his age and inability to accept new ideas...he'd be in Marc's place today.

"Oi, Milord, I think that "Visitor" wants us to cut em down ta size!" Morrut happily roars at the entrance of the residential zone

"Hostile or not...we must be prudent" Marc states, with no emotion, his dirty grandmaster hooded vestments whirring in the breeze behind him

"I side with our master, you should too!" Kemdarr snarks violently

"I-I AM, right lord?"

"Uh..yeah?" Marc mostly ignored the question

Before too long, they faced the gate to the village, in all its rustic glory. Kemdarr, sparking a flame in one hand, orders the guards to release the latches holding the gate tightly shut. In mere seconds, a small girl with emerald green hair tiptoes behind a brunette male in more armor than a castle wall. After assessing the situation for a few seconds, Marc drops his Elthunder tablet and sword, and ran towards the strangers, leaving his retainers in his rather small dust.

"Huh...woah WAIT!" The small female steps back slightly, before being picked up like a kitten by the oddly thin man running straight at her. Her compatriot didn't take too kindly to that, and drew a very sharp lance like implement, and ordered he release her immediately. The noise drew Kemdarr and Morrut to charge at the two, landing right into the large man, stopping them dead in their tracks. Amidst the scuffle, Morrut catches sight of his lord embracing the short female, before they...kiss. To be fair, he doesn't know what to think, so he freezes, smacking Kemdarr on his head and turning him around to face Marc and the strange fem, Kemdarr frowns slightly and looks around awkwardly. The brunette assailant rubs his head in anger, and stands back up, before standing right beside Kemdarr in either fear, awe, or confusion.

"Kemdarr, Morrut...this is...my wife, Nowi..." Marc tears up slightly, and hugs Nowi one more time, before giving her a peck on the nose, causing her to act embarrassed.

"Woah, you never told me you was married, milord...who woulda guessed to a child..."

"She's not a child, Morrut..she's a Manakete...she's older than Edmund by a wide leap!"

"A...a Manakete? Like the great Tiki herself?" Kemdarr awkwardly asks, not quite sure if his charge is being serious, or playing a really bad practical joke on him

"Heh...yes, like Tiki...but in a more bite-sized package...you could say" he awkwardly laughs, Nowi giggles slightly.

"Well, should I fetch the king...milord?"

"YOU RANG?" Edmund yelled, almost trying to get as much attention as possible. Without a reply, he lunged to Kemdarr's side, hooked blade at the ready, just looking for an excuse to start swinging.

"Uh hey Ed...this is Nowi..my...wife from Ylisse...remember when I told you about her?"

"I hear you say she's a dragon-kid...thing...they ain't welcome here, I told ya to keep the riff raff out, you clods!" He yells at no one.

"Sir...I must implore you...she is my FAMILY...it's either she stays, or me, her and BOTH Kemdarr and Morrut leave for good!"

"Grr..I guess the runt can stay...only because I owe ya for the services you done for me and my people...".

Morrut smiles and nods, while Nowi exhales, another bad situation defused. Marc put down the small Manakete and greeted her guard, who ran away.

"I guess I should show you around, eh...Nowi?" Kemdarr asks, trying to be polite while also being unsure of his current situation. Nowi just nods, as one would if they aren't quite sure if this is a good idea either.


End file.
